


Found

by Bonster



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking (blink and you'll miss it), First Time Sex, Vaginal Fingering, nebulous time frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Sakura and Rider hide in some ruins.
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

> Written for the Osmosis Flash Exchange. In the exchange, one signs up requesting canons one knows and offers canons they only know very little about (i.e. what they've learned about it via fandom osmosis/wikis/random strangers, etc.). It's about good faith efforts to create more fanworks.
> 
> Personally, this was a LOT of fun, and I can't wait to actually consume the canon someday :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Red!

Rider takes Sakura's hand and hurriedly leads her inside the ruins. They'll rest there. It's safe enough.

It's just after twilight, and clouds obscure the oncoming stars. Rider would probably start a fire for Sakura, but they can't afford to be seen, not yet. Sakura's safety is in question, and she knows Rider will prioritize her over the battle they've left.

"Rider, I-" Sakura cuts herself off, nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She is unsure as she takes in the surroundings, which are meager. The ruins are full of half walls and what's left of a roof in the far corner looks unsteady. The grass scattered here and there at least looks soft, from what she can make out.

Rider places a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Rest, Sakura. We'll be here awhile."

Sakura nods. She walks to the nearest patch of grass and sits. Rider sits down beside her.

After a few moments, Sakura leans into Rider's side. When Rider puts an arm around her, Sakura breathes a relieved sigh. She snuggles in as close as possible. She can't believe she's alive right now, let alone curled against someone she is in absolute awe of. She breathes Rider in. There's mingled scents of exertion and battle, along with something sweet and yet very old. Something very Rider.

Rider, sensing her appreciation, quirks her lips just a little. She gives Sakura's shoulder a squeeze, before doing a hairflip that causes the luscious purple strands to surround them, almost as a blanket.

Sakura lets out a fond, breathy laugh. Rider's lips smile fully. Before her brain catches up, Sakura leans and kisses Rider. It's something she's wanted to do for ages. She can't believe her boldness, and is about to pull away, when Rider kisses her back and places a hand on Sakura's cheek, deepening the kiss.

Sakura gasps a little, relief and joy swirling within her. She's a little taken aback by how free and _safe_ she feels, but she relaxes into it. The kissing goes on for awhile, and it's good--the light nips, the panting, the _softness_\--but when Rider moans softly and begins keening as she grips her hips, Sakura's control leaves her. She becomes desperate for _more_. She climbs onto Rider's lap. She finds herself thrusting slightly, looking for friction. She moans, the sensations drowning her.

RIder growls, and they become a blur of limbs, shedding clothes and gear. When they're free of those, Sakura's on her back with Rider astride her. Sakura takes Rider's fingers into her mouth, as Rider's other hand gently but firmly grasps her breast, thumbing a nipple. Quickly--almost quicker than Sakura would like-- Rider pulls the hand from her mouth and runs it down past Sakura's stomach to between her legs where she's only dreamed of getting touched. Fingers slip inside her and start building a rhythm. Sakura is lost, but so found.

As Rider's fingers work inside her, she presses warm and slick against Sakura's thigh. Sakura hopes it's enough for her, because she feels feverish and giddy as those war-bitten fingers press and press and _press_. She is unable to form thought. As the pressure builds and she comes, her world is blotted out for pure _feeling_. She vaguely feels Rider shudder against her and hears a guttural grunt as her newfound lover comes, too.

Sakura swallows as she tries to get her breath. Rider is still on her thigh, panting.

They share a breathy smile. Sakura caresses Rider's face, her mask.

In the morning they can worry about what will come, for now, they've got each other.


End file.
